Centro Comercial Royal Woods
El Centro Comercial Royal Woods (Royal Woods Mall 'en E.U.A) es un lugar que apareció por primera vez en el episodio "Hermanos que Quieren Rockear". Como cualquier centro comercial, tiene varias zonas donde se venden artículos, comida, etc. Historia Cuando Lincoln y Clyde están preparados para ir a su primer concierto estelarizado por "SMOOCH", ellos van a este lugar para hacer fila y comprar boletos para dicho concierto. Sin embargo, y debido a las distracciones de Luna, se acaban los boletos, a lo que recurren por comprarlos de manera ilegal y, posteriormente, son enviados a la cárcel del lugar. Más adelante son liberados gracias a la conmovedora historia del primer concierto de Luna y se dirigen al auditorio del lugar para ver tocar a SMOOCH. En "Chicas Encubridoras" el centro comercial vuelve a hacer otra aparición de manera corta cuando Leni (vestida de Lana) se dirige a un lugar del centro que visita frecuentemente donde es prohibido su acceso por tal vestimenta. Apariencia No se sabe mucho acerca de Royal Woods, a excepción de que tiene una zona de comidas, un auditorio para conciertos, una sala que aparenta ser una cárcel, y más lugares. Fuera Apariencia TBA Estacionamiento center|500px El estacionamiento se ve demasiado largo, pero no se ven lineas separadoras o techos como tendrían la mayoría de los centros comerciales comunes. Dentro Zapatería center|250px El lugar tiene una zapatería llamada "'Shoe Repair" con un cartel que tiene su nombre en grande (destacando que reparan zapatos) y la imagen de un zapato abajo de la palabra "repair". Tienda de Música center|250px Tienen una tienda de música llamada "Music Melody", la cual, tiene un cartel con el nombre del lugar con algunos símbolos musicales a los lados. Zona de Comidas center|250px También tienen una zona de comidas, la cual, es obviamente una zona donde se encuentran todo tipo de comidas, tales como las de un centro comercial común. Se logra ver que hay un establecimiento llamado "Bean Taco". Auditorio center|250px Hay un auditorio muy grande para hacer eventos ahí (en el episodio "Hermanos que Quieren Rockear" hay un concierto de rock ahí, en el cual, Luna, Lincoln y Clyde asisten). Cárcel center|250px Dentro del lugar hay una aparente cárcel, la cual, sirve para castigar a las personas que causen desastre dentro del lugar. en:Royal Woods Mall P-E-R-T-U-R-B-A-D-O-R |-|Humor random= Humor negro, blanco, verde, de todo hay aquí. Nada en esta sección es coherente, enserio. Hora de Aventura - Pumped Up Kicks| ft. Yeik el perru y el insecto que baila Pumped Up Kicks V VIDEORANDOM 2| :^) Test video please do not watch| Efectos súper únicos 100% reales Delfín Quishpe - Torres Gemelas| ¿Quién lo hizo?, ¿y por qué lo hizo? YouTube Poop Hispano - La Locura de Calamardo|ADV: CONTENIDO FUERTE Mi Cuarto relleno ewary?¿ e.a|ADV: CONTENIDO FUERTE Toma tu magia perro|M a g i a El tarro se saco la chucha (Vídeo Original)|El tarro se sacó la chucha weon asdfghajasdhaj wn ctm aweonao LO GRABÉ QLIAO Volvió el Tarro - Publicidad de Milo VIDEO ORIGINAL|QUÉ ES ESTO DIOS MÍO JAJAJAJA La Caida de Edgar (el original)|Ya wee xfavor ideota :^( La caida de Tania (la flaite)|En todo el vídeo lo único que entendí fueron 3 cosas: "colchón", "palo", y que se dio un buen chingazo |-|Creepypastas= Discreción Advertencia: Recomiendo discreción con esta sección, pues no me haré responsable de cualquier daño hecho a tu persona (sé que sueña exagerado, pero, tengo mi razón) 2012 |-|Música (GMD)= Acá está la sección SOLO para música que he sacado de Geometry Dash (creo que saturaré al wiki con esta sección ?). Hall of Legend :Unas j*did*s obras maestras Creo - Dimension|Ese uso del saxofón es el mejor que haya escuchado, en serio, una obra maestra de principio a fin Hinkik - Time Leaper|Relajante y hermoso, simplemente otra obra maestra del autor Hinkik, de principio a fin la canción te da más que un simple escucha AeronMusic - Sidestep|De verdad, algo épicamente imperdible, algo que te adentra en él y no quieres parar Djjaner - Cosmic Dreamer|Así es, otro gran clásico de mi estadía en el juego... Cosmic Dreamer, un gran soundtrack se ponga donde se ponga, simplemente alucinante DJ-Nate - Evolution of Music|Gracias a EoM pude adentrarme a este juego y conocer las canciones ya vistas y que se verán, pues, ese tono tan llamativo fue el que me hizo adentrar a la música sin letra. Mil gracias, Nate, uno de tus grandes trabajos Ariana Grande - One Last Time (Zanski Remix)